


Black Smoak

by SammieAtHome



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Goth Felicity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammieAtHome/pseuds/SammieAtHome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mission gives Oliver the opportunity to finally see Felicity in Goth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed this to be written. Specially by a more talented writer, but since nothing happened in the fast speed I wanted...I ended up writing it. So...voilá! Enjoy.

A mission had never been more distracting.

They had agreed a few months ago that she’d be more careful and not as insistent about going out in the field.

Well…he had agreed. She had looked at him, smiled that mischievous smile of hers and kissed the corner of his mouth, before going back to her computer.

 

* * *

 

It all started rather innocently. A killer had been targeting young women throughout the city. A killer with a very specific fetish.

At first Thea had tried talking him into letting her be the bait. An underground bar had been found to be the center of the killer’s  hunting ground.

He adamantly said no. It was one thing to be out there in that red suit. Another one altogether to be bait.

The mission was taking a nose dive and it hadn’t even started. 

But it got worse when Felicity, who had been silent till then, approached them and said,  _“I can help.”_

He never knew the extent of his protective instincts toward her till then.  The need to keep her hidden from anything or anyone that could harm her.   
He was never having her be center focus of a mission ever again.

But he was a sucker for those baby blues. That look she got like she was sucking him into her spell and admonishing at the same time.

Diggle said he’d go with her. Be the big mean bodyguard.

He sighed. She smiled. Thea snickered. Diggle just shrugged his shoulders and tried to hide a snicker of his own.

And this is how they ended up with him sitting in a corner of the bar, nursing a drink he was pretending to drink. His posture was stiff. Waiting for Diggle and Felicity to arrive.

So when the door opened again, Diggle walking in first, he almost had a heartattack when she walked in.

Her hair was dyed deep black. a black corset tight against her upper half while a flowing skirt reach her feet.

The killer had a fetish for goth and she was prime bait.

He didn’t know what to feel first.  _Aroused, angry or curious._

Thea broke his thoughts when news rose of the killer’s capture by the police. 

That settled his feelings. The mission was over. 

_**He was settling with aroused.** _


	2. Black Smoak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After watching Felicity, Oliver can't quite control himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is what you folks like to call the fun part of the story.

The meeting back at the foundry had been interesting. Interesting because while everyone was talking about something, he had been distracted by Felicity.

He wasn’t sure where to look first. Everywhere he looked made his heart boil, his breath harsh and his eyes darken.

Black suited her.  _Oh, he loved her in colors_. Every color of the rainbow suited her.  _But black_.  Black with those baby blues?

_He was in trouble._

So, when something about Belly Burger came up, he just grabbed Felicity by the hand and made his way outside.

_“Too tired. Gonna head home.”_ The others were, of course, suspicious. He hadn’t exactly been slow on his exit for someone proclaiming to being tired.

If he weren’t in such a hurry to get her alone with him, he would have noticed the collective stares and snickers going around.  _Again_.

He could bet Diggle may have said something like  _“I don’t want to know.”_

* * *

Felicity, in the meantime, had just followed him along. Quiet. She was too quiet.

The drive to their place had been quicker than he remembered. A few red lights may had been involved.

As soon as the car stopped, he finally turned to her. The only point of contact till then had been their hands. Their fingers entwined and caressing each other.

Her gaze had apparently been on him. Her dark colors framing her face in a way that made her eyes shine. He loved her blonde hair, but now…he was fan of this look too.

Her mischievous stare was back.

She knew exactly what she was doing.

His gaze fell to her lips just as her tongue licked them.

He couldn’t help himself anymore. He pulled her to him. Their entwined hands going around her as he came flush against her.

His nose caressed hers. Her mouth brushed his. Her tongue licked his lips. He wanted to devour her.

She nipped his lips instead as she whispered, “Let’s go inside.”

* * *

It felt like an eternity till they got inside the building.

It may have something to do with his need to push her against every wall they came across. His hands twitching to touch her everywhere, but specially the corset.

The silk ties that adorned its front where sinful, and he had dedicated himself to untie them slowly, as they made their way to their front door.

So when he pushed her against the door, after closing it firmly, the corset was battling itself between falling or continuing to stick to her heaving breasts.

Breasts that were heaving with each harsh breath intake.

It was mesmerizing.  _He needed to kiss her, to touch her._  He did just that.

His mouth kissed the side of her neck, his beard making her shiver. His tongue making his way down, reaching her collarbone. 

He payed special attention to her breasts. Going up and down, as her breathing still hadn’t slowed down. And it wasn’t anytime soon, if he had anything to do with it.

He licked and sucked the top of her breasts while she grabbed onto his hair, pulling it slightly.

When he lifted his head, their gaze fixed on each other, their breaths mingling again, he whispered  _“I will devour you.”_

She answered by slanting her lips on his and pushing him towards the bedroom. 

* * *

His knees hit the bed. She smiled at him and pushed him down, taking a step back from it.

He pushed himself on his elbows and watched as she slowly stripped  off the skirt. His clothes followed next.

The corset stayed on.

He reached for her, caressing her thighs as she sat on top of him. Her lips once again touched his while she whispered,  _“We’ll devour each other.”_

Their mouths fused together. Their tongues entangling. Their hands connecting on top of his head while she took him inside.

And she rode him in the same frenzied pace as he pushed into her. With the same need he had felt for her.

Then she  _stopped_. Her mouth slowing down. Caressing his lips instead. His arms cut loose and going around her, turning them over.

His lips caressed hers. His arms around her, while her legs were around his back.

He pulled himself out of her slowly, when she whimpered with need. So, he pushed back. His pace still slow.

Their orgasms built slowly, almost unexpected in their force.

His head buried on her neck. Her legs tight against him as she lifted herself from the bed.

His mouth still caressing her neck, her chin, her mouth.

_“I love you. That outfit will never leave this bedroom again. Ever.”_

**_“I knew you’d like it.”_ **


End file.
